My Reckless Husband
by mydarlingl0ve
Summary: Kakashi returns from a mission injured and disappears while Sakura's back is turned.


Sakura rushed back home from the hospital when she heard that her husband had returned from his two month long mission. Tsunade told her that Kakashi had barely made it through the village gates before collapsing. Gai happened to be passing by and caught Kakashi before he hit the ground. Gai carried Kakashi back home since everyone knew he hated the hospital. After setting Kakashi on the sofa, he ran to the hospital to tell Sakura.

Sakura had just gotten out of surgery when Gai busted through the door of her office.

"Sakura! Kakashi has returned, but he needs medical attention. I carried him home."

Sakura's eyes widened. Normally, she would've thrown Gai out of a window for not bringing Kakashi straight to the hospital, but she was more worried that her husband was bleeding out on the sofa they had _just_ bought.

"I'll go home right now. Thank you, Gai." Sakura inclined her head politely and immediately ran out of her office to attend to her foolish husband.

Sakura practically kicked the door open and saw Pakkun sitting at Kakashi's feet, covered in blood. She ran over and dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Pakkun, what happened?" Sakura asked before her eyes met with Kakashi's half lidded ones.

"We were ambushed. Kakashi was already injured and was almost completely out of chakra."

"Oh, no." Sakura whispered as sat up and gently tore Kakashi's tattered flak jacket off and checked for any wounds. He had a stab wound just below his ribs and his stomach looked like it was ripped open. Sakura ran into the bathroom and grabbed her first aid kit, a small bucket, and some wash rags. She filled the bucket with warm water and rushed back. She knelt beside Kakashi and willed her hands to glow. He stiffened at the contact of her hands on his skin, but relaxed with a soft sigh.

"Are you okay, Pakkun?" Sakura asked without taking her eyes off of Kakashi's stomach.

"I'm fine, boss lady. This is Kakashi's blood. Bull and I did our best to carry him before he passed out. He kept saying that he had to come home to his 'blossom'."

Sakura blushed and looked at Kakashi's face that was pale from blood loss. She sighed to herself before moving her left hand to take care of his ribs and using her right to carefully wipe away the drying blood.

"My reckless husband." She mused with a troubled smile. She wrung out the rag and watched the clear water become red.

"I'm going to head back, boss lady. I need to let the others know that he's okay."

Sakura nodded as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She sighed to herself and opened the first aid kit, pulling out a needle and stitches for the large stomach wound, gauze pads, and tape.

Working quickly, Sakura stitched him up and gently ran her thumb over the gauze pad, smoothing it out. She smiled to herself, satisfied with her work.

"Kakashi," She whispered as she brushed his bangs out of his face. "Please wake up. You're home now." She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before standing and taking the first aid kit, bucket, and rags back into the bathroom.

When she returned, Kakashi was nowhere in sight. Sakura began to panic as she ran through the apartment, checking their bedroom and the kitchen before stopping in the middle of the living room.

"Kakashi? Baby, where are you? You shouldn't be moving!"

She turned to face the window that was now open. The wind gently blowing the dark gray curtains around.

"Where did you go?" She repeated as she walked over and leaned out the window, hands firmly on the windowsill. She looked around for any sign of him. She almost gave up, but soon she saw a quick glimpse of his head over some rooftops heading for the training grounds. Sakura raised an eyebrow and jumped out of the window, gracefully landing on the ground and took off running.

As she weaved through the villagers, she spotted Kakashi slowly walking toward the entrance, clutching his stomach. Sakura ran faster until she was standing in front of him, skidding to a stop in the dirt and putting her hands on his chest.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" She asked, worry filled her gaze when he glanced down at her. His face was ashen and his eyes looked glossed over. He raised his hand and placed it on top of her head.

"I just needed to go for a walk." His voice was rough and deeper than usual. Sakura wrapped her fingers around his wrist and brought his hand down to her cheek and smiled. She kissed his palm before intertwining their fingers together.

"Okay, let's walk." Sakura let him lead the way into the forest. There was a comfortable silence between the as they walked further and further into the thick brush. Kakashi sighed softly and stopped walking.

"Sakura," he looked down at her before pulling his mask down. Sakura smiled softly and squeezed his fingers, waiting for him to continue.

"I think I'm ready to retire from active duty." His gaze wavered from hers as he went on. "I want to start a family with you and I can't do that if I'm off on missions." Kakashi didn't meet her wide eyes as he continued to stare at their feet. "I don't want to scare our child if I return injured."

Sakura took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kakashi immediately returned the hug and held her as tight as he could stand, kissing the top of her head. "I understand. It'd be nice to come home to my husband and not have to worry about where he is or if he's eaten." Sakura giggled softly into his chest.

"I have something to tell you as well." Sakura smiled as she pulled out of the hug. She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb along his skin. Kakashi kissed her wrist, waiting for her to continue.

"You're going to be a father."

Kakashi's eyes widened and he smiled the warmest smile Sakura had ever seen. His eyes filled with tears before he leaned down and buried his face into her neck, letting out a choked laugh.

Sakura ran her fingers through his hair and giggled. "I'm pregnant, Kashi." She repeated, feeling his tears soak her shirt.

"Thank you," he mumbled into her neck before placing a soft kiss onto her skin.

"Let's go home." Sakura suggested, feeling tired from running and worrying about his injuries. "I still need to clean you up. You're lucky you didn't rip open the stitches." She chided

Kakashi pulled away with a chuckle, but didn't let her go. His gaze locked with hers as he bent down to quickly kiss her. "Let's go home, Doctor Hatake." He whispered against her lips before pulling his mask back up.

Sakura giggled as he pulled away. She reached down grabbed his hand, loving the warmth he was giving off.

"I think you owe the boys some treats. You really scared them." She said offhandedly as they walked back. "Especially Pakkun and Bull."

Kakashi sighed softly and squeezed her fingers. "You're right. I'll make them later. I need to rest."

"Damn right you do." The seriousness in her voice told Kakashi there was no room for an argument.

"It's not so bad. I have a sexy nurse to take care of me." He smirked under his mask as Sakura's face grew red.

"You're lucky you're injured. Pervert." She added under her breath. Kakashi threw his head back and laughed before gasping in pain."

"Idiot." Sakura grumbled with a light blush on her cheeks. "I'll make the treats, but you have to hand them out."

"Maa, alright." He relented. He just wanted to sleep.

As soon as they entered the apartment, Kakashi gently flopped down onto the couch, groaning as he relaxed.

"I swear if you get one drop of blood on that couch," Sakura's raised voice came from the kitchen as she pulled out the ingredients for peanut butter cookies.

"I won't, love." Kakashi replied as he threw his arm over his eyes, passing out within seconds.

Sakura felt his chakra relax and smiled to herself. "Good, he's finally sleep." She brushed her hands off and walked into the living room, standing next to her sleeping husband.

She bent down and softly kissed his head and whispered, "Rest well, baby." before returning to her work in the kitchen, her smile never leaving her face.


End file.
